Confused Hearts
by Drevnii
Summary: When an old lover shows up on her doorstep what will Chi-Chi do? How will Goku react? And what does Gohan know? Will Chi-Chi stay with her husband or fall into the arms of another? Slight AU G/CC CC/OC rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Dragonball Z or its characters but I do own Viktor anyways on with the story.**

It had been three months since Buu and all seemed to go back to normal for the Son Family. Goku trained with Goten, Gohan went back to school and Chi-Chi kept up house for her boys. It was noon time and usually Goku would return with their youngest for lunch before heading back out for more father-son adventures. Today they were running late and Chi-Chi began to pace in front of the stove worried about her boys. She decided to check the news just in case there was some sort of fight happening in the city that had something to do with crazed scientist bent on destruction or world conquering aliens from Alpha Centauri. Before she could even grab the remote the phone rang, "Hello Son residence Chi-Chi speaking, whatever you're selling we don't want." She heard a familiar chuckle from the other end. "Something's never change do they Cheech" She trembled slightly "V-Viktor" She could almost feel his warm breath tickling her earlobe his rich accent reverberating from head to toe. "Who else Mein Schatz, after that pink blob thing, Buu or whatever Bulma called it attacked the world I thought I would hear from you after well coming back from the dead. Chi-Chi I..." She knew what he was going to say, it had been almost two years since she had done something she saw as unforgivable. She had a love affair with this man for nearly a year she tried to put him back into a friend zone and every time she would find herself in his bed, moaning his name and holding on to him as she did with Goku. Now it had to stop Goku was back she didn't need him but inside she still felt so lonely even after her husband returned from the dead he had not touched her except a peck on the cheek followed by "Oh Chi-Chi I'm starving what's for dinner?" A crystalline tear slid down said porcelain cheek the pain from the constant rejection hurt. "Viktor before you even go on you know more about how my family works than most humans do. So I know you won't think that I am insane when I say that when we all returned from the dead so did my husband. I can't do this anymore Vic, the way you make me feel I will admit even now with Goku here with me I want more but.." She heard him sigh "Chi-Chi open your door." Her eyes widened "W-what?" She then heard a knock and she went to the door "Viktor" She dropped her phone hardly noticing how it shattered on her hardwood floors as Viktor Böhm the object of her secret affections bent down and kissed her ever so sweetly.

Goku was currently in a race to end all races "Daddy you can't beat me I'm the best of the best" his little boy had a fierce expression on his face and he knew that Goten would do anything to win this race. Whoever lost had to take the fall for the other for why they were running late for lunch and had to take the frying pan beating from Chi-Chi. What little Goten didn't know was that there was a sinkhole just in front of him and if he so happened to fall in Goku could get at least a thirty second advantage over him which was fifteen more than he needed. With that said the devious father slightly bumped into his son at the moment that Goten was lined up perfectly with said sinkhole causing the child to fall in. He heard his son loudly complain "Daddy that wasn't fair you cheated!" Goku chuckled "All is fair in love and beatings son always remember that" he called out to a very disgruntled Goten. Just as he made it to his home Goku saw a heli-car parked in front of his house and a male standing far too close to his wife than he liked. Goku used his instant transmission to get behind Chi-Chi to pull her away from the stranger when he noticed that not only was her onyx locks pulled from their usual bun but that Chi-Chi and this male where kissing. Now when it came to his family he very rarely lost his temper, and that was directed toward his sons, but his wife…his beautiful wife never would he imagine that she would cause him to feel such anger, such betrayal. Goku loudly cleared his throat which made both his wife and her lover split apart. He examined the male closely seeing that appearance wise he was at least six foot two, lean but with normal muscle mass for a human male. He was probably in his mid to late thirties with dark brown hair and bright green eyes and his skin had a slightly unhealthy pale twinge to it so he was defiantly not a fighter. He was dressed casually black slacks and a green polo shirt with black dress shoes. His ki like most humans was very low also indicating that he wasn't a fighter. But fighter or not he touched what was his and no matter how helpless he was going to die. "Chi-Chi I love you but if you don't leave now and go to our room I may hurt you. As for you" he turned his attentions to the male "I will not hesitate to end your life." He growled out sounding like a feral beast, his wife turned around almost unperturbed by his anger her jaw locked and teeth clenched. "Goku, I would say 'it isn't what it looks like' but when you died and left me with a pre-teen and a baby this man stepped in and took care of me, made it possible for Gohan's studies to continue and made sure that the boys had food in their bellies and clothes on their backs. He did it in a way that I could retain my dignity, and he makes me feel as though I am the most beautiful and valuable woman in this world. So when he turned up on my doorstep after you being back and of course never changed always training and taking me for granted, when he kissed me I kissed back. So if you want to get him then by all means mister strong man go through me." Goku unsure what to say just stared straight at his wife he was livid but he saw the pain in his wife's eyes, the pain he caused her. "Chi-Chi enough, I don't care how strong he is I know that I am no stronger than an ant compared to him, but I also know that you love him that I could never compare to the great Son Goku. It was wrong of me to kiss you but if I was going to lose you in this life I wanted to feel your lips against mine one last time Mein Schatz." Before either adult could speak Chi-Chi felt someone tugging at her pants leg. "Momma I'm hungry and Daddy cheated so can we eat then Daddy and Mr. Viktor continue to fight?" She smiled down at her youngest and ruffled his hair. "Of course sweetheart, let's go fix up a plate." Chi-Chi took Goten's hand in hers and walked to the kitchen leaving Goku and Viktor alone. "I shall leave and yes I'll stay away from your woman, but keep this in mind. If you hurt her I will be back and I will claim her I will give her all the love and more if you can't live up to that Son Goku." Viktor said calmly walking out of the house and entering his vehicle. Goku had to hold back the urge to throw a Kamehameha at the bastard; he slammed the door shut almost breaking it off the hinges. 'What will I do now, how can I even be near Chi-Chi without feeling like this.' He glared at the door never feeling as helpless as he did at this moment.

**Alright read and review tell me what you think I hope you all like it, I'm not the best writer so if you find any errors just let me know and I'll fix it in the next chapter. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews I loved every single one of them and found them very helpful. They also gave me some ideas so again thank you very much. On to Chapter two**

Today started off normal for Gohan; he woke up to his little brother pulling him out of bed for breakfast, also guarding said meal from his brother and father, getting ready for school and finding out that he was running late so kicking it Mystic style to get to school faster. Of course that never worked and he was still five minutes late following behind his new girlfriend Videl who was also running late. So the rest of the day went about as normal as could be and now he was headed home hoping that if he made it on time for dinner the call his mother possibly got for him being late could be excused but now that won't be possible. See Gohan with his super human sense and strength was so freaked out about his current situation that he failed to notice the heli-car that he smacked into, frightening the driver causing him to crash. Well he would of but Gohan snapped out of his shock and flew underneath the vehicle lowering it down to the ground. After a couple of minutes the driver exited almost stunned "G-Gohan my boy I have walked into people before, but flying into them..." Gohan laughed nervously his hand behind his head in the typical Son fashion. "Sorry Viktor, I know saying that I didn't see you would sound ridiculous but really I didn't see you" Viktor chuckled as well "I believe you kiddo after all this time and everything that I know about you kids I shouldn't be surprised" Viktor clasped the young man on the shoulder before pulling him into a one armed hug much like he used to when Gohan was younger. "Gohan I have done something terrible" Gohan returned the embrace "Well seeing where you were headed from I'm guessing that my Dad knows about Mom and you" Viktor stepped back trying to hold back his emotions, "He knows some of it" Gohan lowered his head knowing what could have happened. He knows that his mother and Viktor never did anything other than kiss in their little mountain and that kiss is something that his father would have seen. "Vic I would stay and chat with you some more about this but I better go home or at least find my Father. Let Bulma know so she can come get Goten and speak to Mother. Dad would never hurt her but I don't know how he'll feel. You remember about what Vegeta said about you two."

Viktor shook his head "I remember but your father was so angry that he felt that he may harm Chi-Chi at first but I believe he calmed down." Gohan started to pace then lifted off the ground "Damn I better get back fast, call Bulma now." With that he took off leaving Viktor who pulled out his phone calling Bulma "Whatever you want it wasn't the boy it was someone else so go away" Vegeta grumbled with obvious distain. "Wait Vegeta it's me Viktor I need to speak to Bulma…We have a problem" Vegeta grunted in response "Woman answer the phone it's one of your beta males!" He heard the other line click as Bulma picked up the phone "Alright, alright Veggie I got the phone" Vegeta growled again in annoyance "Don't call me 'Veggie' Woman especially in front of weaklings!" Viktor held the phone away expecting a shouting match instead Vegeta simply hung up the phone after mumbling about training "Hello, anyone there?" Viktor put the phone back to his ear "Bulma I saw Chi-Chi today" He heard Bulma nearly drop the phone and put it back to her ear "Damn it, I'm on my way, go back to West City. We will talk about this later" With that Bulma hung up and Viktor capsulated his damaged heli-car, then pulled out another capsule

Gohan didn't have to go far to find his father, he was sitting near a crystal pool of water three hundred meters away from the collision spot. It was almost odd how serene the oldest Son appeared. "Father, I saw Viktor today." With that Goku's eyes snapped open the ground below them shook violently. "What do you know about him; even Goten knew his name how long had he been around your mother? Why did she leave me for him…" before Goku could continue Gohan's hand was on his shoulder "Father please calm down, I'll explain as much as I can at the moment but you have to be open to listening." Goku nodded with a terse expression coloring his usually care free features. "Mom met Viktor a few months into her pregnancy with Goten, we were visiting Bulma and he was also there on what he called a business/social call. Instead of leaving, he stayed and we all hung out. He is a friend of Bulma's from college and they work together." Gohan took a deep breath wondering how far he should get into how tied Viktor is to their family. There are something's he knows he could never tell his father so in keeping that in mind he continued. "Well after that night apparently they exchanged numbers and spoke to each other at least three times a week. Eventually he found out about the Saiyans, you and our abilities he promised to keep it a secret and never tried to use us for anything bad. Viktor was always kind to Goten and I, he never bought us anything over the top but cool none the less. But that goes into the second part of the story."

Gohan looked his father straight in the eyes "Dad this next part you aren't ready for yet" Goku's features relaxed slightly "Son I'll listen until there is no more that you can tell me." Gohan nodded slowly thinking over his words choosing them carefully "Well after Goten was born, Viktor hired Mom to be his secretary, see Viktor owns a pharmaceutical company he needed the help and really even though mom never asked, she needed a good job. So Mom worked for Viktor and he made sure that for her hard work she wanted for nothing. During that time Vic and Mom started seeing each other, sometimes spending the night with him while having Goten and I stay at Bulma's or sometimes we would stay with them. I don't know what really happened but two years ago Mom stopped seeing him and last year she put in her resignation even though not having the job would make it harder for me to get into college." Goku raised an eyebrow "So that's it?" Gohan nodded "Yes Dad, it is" Goku turning back around staring out at the pool "Go home Gohan and be with Mom ok? I need more time alone I have to think about all of this." Gohan stood up preparing to leave but remember what Viktor told him about the confrontation "Dad you won't hurt Mom right?" His father shook his head "No, but honestly I was afraid of what I could do to her. That is why I need to stay away from her until I can calm myself" Gohan nodded and took off heading for home.

**I think this is a good stopping point I'll try to update at least once a week. This story won't be very long maybe two to three more chapters. I already have another story in the works planned. There will be less emotions, more actions and yes…Viktor. But I will tell you all this much, I will not Goku or Chi-Chi bash, this story goes beyond just some d00d showing up and trying to claim Chi-Chi but something that I hope comes across as realistic. **


End file.
